Dancing in the Rain
by Tifereth Kantrishakrim
Summary: When Raven loses her powers, she is able to feel - so when the Titans go out for a night on the town, she goes with them. Then she and Robin get stranded in the rain, and hear a whisper of music...
1. Dancing in the Rain

**_Author's Note:_** READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT! Okay, here's the deal. This is one chapter of a longer story, but I loved it so much I wanted to put it up as its own separate story. Let me fill you in on events thus far: Raven, caught in one of Slade's traps, has lost her powers, and realized that she can feel. So when the Titans decide to go for a night out on the town, she realizes she can actually go and have fun without destroying anything. So she decides to go with them. This story starts after they have entered the city. Now, Robin and Raven are both in casual clothes - a T-shirt and jeans – so they aren't recognized as superheroes and bothered by the general populace. I think that's all you need to know. Oh, italics are thoughts and/or lyrics – song is 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Enjoy!

-

"Dude! Dude! Look over there! Let's go to that one! That one! Come on, guys, please?"

Cyborg stared at the hyperactive green changeling out of the corner of his eye. "Um, Beast Boy? That's the way to the zoo. I mean, I you always say you're a party animal, but we could at least go somewhere there's a party."

Beast Boy's green ears drooped, but he perked up a moment later, pointing to a club further down the street. "Okay, what about over there? They have shiny lights on the door."

Robin shrugged and fingered his mask, clearly as uncomfortable in his casual clothes as Raven was in hers. "I don't know, guys," he sighed. "I don't really feel like a party tonight. I know this place across town – I'm going to get coffee. Anyone want to come?"

"I will," Raven said at once, clearly thankful for some excuse to escape the rest of the team. Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at her and Robin, shrugged, and continued down the street, looking for something to entertain themselves. Starfire followed after a few minutes – and just like that, Raven and Robin found themselves completely alone in the middle of the darkened street.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Raven asked wryly, staring after the departed Titans. Robin chuckled and started to walk in the opposite direction. Raven followed.

"Knowing Cyborg and Beast Boy, I say they'll stumble into the Tower in about a week, asking if it's morning already and wondering why the party stopped."

Raven smiled slightly, looking up into the starlit night sky – or what she could see over the tops of the nearby buildings. It was a cool autumn night, with a light breeze whispering through the streets, brushing against her skin. She shivered slightly, wondering what had possessed her to leave her cloak at home.

Robin caught the movement, slight as it was. "Cold?" he asked sympathetically. She nodded. Robin gestured down the street, towards a sharp corner that veered away to the left. "It's not much farther now. Just around that turn."

The wind suddenly picked up, blowing more forcefully, brushing Raven's hair back from her forehead. She blinked, gazing up at the sky, only to see dark clouds rolling in out of nowhere to blot out the stars. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance as the storm swept suddenly in from the direction of the bay.

A single drop of rain plummeted from the heavens, splashing against her cheek. Robin looked up as well, just in time to have another drop hit him in the eye. "Damn," he said sourly. "Come on, Raven, run!"

The two of them plunged off into the dark maze of city streets, running amid the deluge of rain that suddenly poured down from the once-clear sky. Dodging the odd car, splashing through puddles, they ran, trying to escape the downpour – to no avail. Finally, after fifteen frantic minutes, Raven slowed to a stop, panting and looking around at the gleaming waterfalls that trickled down the faces of buildings all around. "Um, Robin?" she asked, slightly breathless and completely lost. "Why are we running?"

Robin stopped as well, looking around in confusion. "Do you know, I really have no idea," he said thoughtfully. "We ran right past the place we were heading for, and we're both soaked now anyway. I guess there's no point in trying to stay dry."

"No, there's not," she agreed, looking up at the rippling curtains of rain. "And besides, I've always wondered…………"

While Robin looked on in amusement, Raven – cold, aloof, sarcastic Raven – tilted her head back and caught a single raindrop in her mouth. "Well?" Robin asked quietly, trying not to laugh as she stood there, eyes closed, savoring the sensation.

"It tastes like wine," she said finally, her voice full of wonder. "Sweet and cold and ………… invigorating." She looked over at him, amazed, like a child experiencing everything for the first time.

_In a way, she is,_ Robin thought to himself, feeling a pang of pity uncomfortably close to his heart. Raven had never been able to show her emotions, her entire life – until a few short days ago, when she had rediscovered the world in all its glory. And the idea that she could be delighted by the simple joy of tasting rain seemed strangely bittersweet.

Shaking his head to clear it, Robin walked over and tugged Raven's elbow, waking her from the trance she had been in, steering her back down the street. "Come on," he said quickly, "We can't stand in the rain _all_ night. Let's see if we can find someplace to dry off."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be dry again," Raven said wryly, sounding more like her usual self as she brushed a strand of blue-black hair, made darker by the wet, out of her eyes. But she followed Robin willingly enough, walking quietly beside him as they retraced their steps through the rainy night. For a while, neither spoke, and the only sound was the rhythmic pattering of the rain against the street all around them. Several comments and questions chased themselves around the inside of Robin's mind, but none seemed fitting. He was more content to simply let the comfortable silence lengthen, taking corners at random, not really heading for any place in particular.

For the second time that night, Raven suddenly stopped short, her hands hanging at her sides, her head tilted to one side as though she were listening to some faraway sound. Robin opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but she held up a hand, motioning for him to listen as well.

He obeyed, straining to hear anything over the monotonous beating of the rain. There was a slight whisper of sound, carried to him by the gentle wind, just barely distinguishable – a soft chord, a series of notes, a strange voice singing words that were indecipherable, lost to the night.

"I know that song," Raven said suddenly, surprised at herself. "I've heard it before…….. somewhere…….." She turned and walked off down a small side street, where the music had come from. Shrugging to himself, Robin followed. _It's not as if we have anything better to do._

Soon they arrived outside a small café, sitting in solitary splendor between the larger office buildings on either side. Rain cascaded down the windows in fiery curtains, reflecting and refracting the warm golden light from within. Silhouettes were illuminated in sharp relief, a few people moving aimlessly about, safe from the cold rain and darkness outside. A small speaker was mounted above the door, singing quietly to itself, attracting the lost souls that wandered city streets in the rain.

Robin and Raven stood across the street from the small building, listening to the final notes of the song fade into the silence. As a smooth voice came over the speaker, Robin turned to Raven, a vague and silly thought entering the back of his mind. "Should we go in?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter. We're already drenched, and the rain feels………. good." She smiled again, that strange expression that looked so foreign and yet so beautiful on her face.

Robin felt the ridiculous urge inside him grow, overpowering his common sense – or what was left of it after the events of the past few hours. Feeling utterly stupid, he blurted it out, feeling his lips form the words of their own accord. "Have you ever been dancing in the rain? You know, like the song says. Have you ever tried it?"

She turned to look at him, the smile never leaving her face. "No, I don't believe I have," she said calmly, as though that were not at all a strange thing for him to say. A fast-paced rock song, one he knew well, struck up on the speaker. Then, feeling like the utter fool that he was, the Boy Wonder stepped off the sidewalk and began to dance. Clumsily, and badly, but dancing nonetheless.

As Raven stood on the sidewalk, watching her friend and leader move in time with the music, a strange emotion began to grow in her, rising from her heart, filling her mind with golden light. She instinctively fought it down; but when nothing exploded, and no black magic sprang to life, she released it. She allowed it to fill her up, expanding in never-ending waves until a golden contentment gleamed in her heart, making it feel as though it might burst. And then, for the first time she could remember, Raven laughed.

She splashed off the sidewalk and into the street, slogging through puddles, still laughing as she joined Robin in his crazy dance. They whirled around each other, spinning and laughing, even singing to the tune of the strumming guitar. Robin's voice was horrible and off-pitch, but he sang anyway, striking a disconcerting counterpart to Raven's sweet melody. Eventually the song wound to a close, leaving the two dancers leaning against each other in the middle of the street, breathless and laughing, completely oblivious to the stares of the few people inside the little café. The manager, staring at the strange couple as he stood at the bar, considered turning off the speaker; then he remembered some of the more crazy things he had done in his youth, and turned his back to the pair. He never guessed that they were the same superheroes who had protected the city for years, and that in the morning they would be out on the streets once again, fighting crime. He only knew that they were young, probably in love, and deserved the chance to dance in the rain for as long as they wanted.

Raven looked up into the sky, heedless of the rain that fell on her face, and vaguely wondered how she had ended up in the middle of the city, dancing in the rain with her team leader – no, her _friend_. For Robin was definitely more than simply a leader now – more than a friend, even. There were new, strange emotions rising up in her, that she had never felt before – stirrings of sorrow and bittersweet joy brought out by the laughter, the rain, the darkness and the music, and the feel of Robin leaning against her, chuckling, his hot breath on her neck, his hand holding hers.

There was a moment of silence – then another melody rose from the speaker, this time slow and somber, a tune that immediately brought to mind a setting sun, a lost love, a long and lonely road……..

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she_

_Had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she_

_Always belong to someone else._

Raven turned to say something to Robin – only to find herself staring directly into his masked eyes, her face inches from his, as he searched for something in her expression. Whatever it was, he found it; holding out one hand, he bowed slightly, looking utterly ridiculous. "May I have this dance?"

Raven placed her hand in his without a moment's hesitation, no longer wondering about the strange feelings his touch stirred up inside her. She lost herself in the music as he rested his other hand at her waist, and she put hers on his shoulder; and it was only when his fingers intertwined with hers sent shivers up her spine that she noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times, but somehow_

_I want more._

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved,_

_She will be loved._

The two of them waltzed through the shimmering curtains of rain, swaying gently in time with the music, neither noticing nor caring how close they were to each other as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. Raven suddenly found herself strangely dizzy, her pulse beating loudly in her ears as Robin gently twirled her around. Her breath came short, her smile gone, to be replaced by an expression of pure wonder, as though she was experiencing something more incredible than all the rain in the world.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I_

_Want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Robin moved slowly, dazedly, swaying to the beat of the music that he could hear only vaguely in the background. There was a strange ringing in his ears, but it was not unpleasant; instead, it reminded him of the tolling of a hundred silver bells, like the sound of Raven's voice………..

He stopped thinking, stopped caring about anything but Raven; Raven here, in his arms, Raven looking up at him in pure wonder, Raven's hand tight around his. God, she was beautiful, so beautiful………… with her moon-pale skin, her dark glossy hair like silk of the deepest blue, and her eyes………. oh God, her eyes………..

_What have I done to deserve this?_ he wondered vaguely. _How have I earned the right to have you here, in my arms – you, dark angel? I don't deserve you, Raven, I never will………._

The thought faded away, driven out by pure euphoria as Raven caught her breath, stumbling over a crack in the street. Robin supported her, turning her in a graceful twirl, still held in thrall by the music that echoed through the night. The manager inside the bar watched them, weeping, remembering his own lifetime of lost loves.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved,_

_She will be loved_

Insane thoughts chased themselves around Robin's mind, half-formed plans and crazy ideas all begging to be acknowledged. He ignored all of them, not wanting to ruin the senseless beauty of the moment he found himself in. So he held Raven in his arms, gently, moving softly around the street to the sweet sounds of the rain and the music that still faintly played. Looking down into Raven's eyes, he saw emotion finally surface there – something impossible to place, a mixture of sorrow, joy, bittersweet happiness and dark despair, along with a gleam of fear.

_Don't be afraid, Raven, sweet Raven……….. nothing will ever hurt you. I won't ever hurt you, never again. I promise._

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car,_

_Know all the things that make you who you are._

Raven found herself wishing, desperately, with all of her being, that the moment would never end. _Please……….let the song go on forever, let the sun never rise or the rain never stop………. if I could just stay here………. with you……_

_I know that goodbye_

_Means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Something warm and nameless rose up in Robin, something that reminded him of the sweet taste of rain, the warmth of not being alone on a cold night, the enchanting sway of music that echoed in the darkness. He tightened his grip on Raven's hand, reaching up with his other hand and unfastening his mask, letting it drop to the ground, unneeded.

For the first time, Raven truly looked into Robin's eyes, and gasped quietly at what she saw. He looked back down at her, bright green eyes smiling, inviting, filled with something – something she recognized, for it was exactly what she was feeling herself.

_Love……._

The name of the emotion suddenly occurred to her, but it didn't matter anymore; nothing mattered anymore, because Robin gently leaned forward, touching his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, far sweeter than rain could ever be. Surprised, she hesitated, then returned the kiss. It was clumsy, and chaste, but pure emotion made up for lack of experience as the two of them stood still, lost in each other, with the music still whispering around them.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

The storm roared on, blotting out the stars, hiding the moon from view, and the rain continued to fall, each drop refracted into a hundred rainbows, a thousand tears. People hid, safe inside their rooms, not daring to venture out into the rain for fear of the memories it might awaken in them; and, somewhere in the nearly-deserted city streets, a mask lay abandoned on the ground, and two teenagers realized their wildest dreams in the joy of a kiss as sweet as rain.

_She will be loved,_

_She will be loved._


	2. Author's Note

Hi, everyone! I'm back! I would just like to thank all of my lovely reviewers – thank you so much for your encouragement and support! Special thank go out to: Insanity for Dummies, Bianca, Rinagurl13,anime09, And FOREVER, Cygnus de hielo (awesome name), dark heart, Tecna, Cherry Jade, kuroyafirenight, Kev, and anyone else I forgot.

Just so you know, the story that 'Dancing in the Rain' used to be a part of is sitting on my hard drive, waiting to be posted. I got off school today, so I might start posting the first chapters. I don't like to post anything until it's finished, but since everyone's asking for it, I'll put up the first few parts. Thanks again for your comments!

Also, I would just like to clear something up – this story is meant to be a one-shot. There will be no more chapters – but I am posting the story I took this piece from. It is called 'One Last Dance'. I am posting it chapter by chapter, and I need 5 reviews before I do the next chapter, so if you liked this one-shot, go read that story!


End file.
